The Calculator
by Rosetylerthebadwolf
Summary: Julie Sparrow, a normal eighth grader until one day changes her life and the doctors. She meets multiple characters and learns life with the doctor
1. The Nightmare (Before Christmas)

Hi everyone this is my first fan fic.

Here is a preview.

My calculator, my companion. Since I was a little kid it had been my friend. It talked to me with an eerie ability. It brought me to the best year of my life.

Ch. 1 The nightmare

Ch. 2 The message

Ch. 1

I was in a dark area like an ally, I looked up to see only a brink of light and no way out. I heard a scream and gasp a sob and a a man telling her to flee. It had seemed as I came here magically. I touch my sleeve to see my soft cloudy pajamas were now a pair of thick jeans and jacket. My slippers were tennis shoes and around my waist I head a utility belt. I feel around and find a flashlight. I turn it on and see a figure in the distance a girl but then I am abruptly woken by something jumping on me. "Get off I yell" but it's only Monica and Dallas my two younger siblings. I managed to shake them off but then Monica said to me "It's Christmas Julie, we need to wake Mom and Dad. "Monica" I remarked "let them sleep" as I put my head on the soft pillow. "But Julie we always do this" saiid Dallas on the brink of tears. i stood up and told them to be quite we run up to their room and attack. After we wake them up we go downstairs to wake Grandma Sparrow.


	2. The dooms message

Ch 2

The message

Monica, Dallas and I ran downstairs. Though a teen something about Christmas makes me child. Any way we run to see Grandma Sally Sparrow. Every Christmas since I was 8 she told me a tale. A wondrous tale of the Doctor. He had saved her from these creatures. They were absurd and many friends and family thought she was crazy and it was just a myth. Only I believed only I.

Grandma told me her Christmas story if the Doctor. She told me that he traveled with a girl who helped him. She told us the story while we opened our present.

I open put first present it has 3 letters ctc. I pondered it but as I opened each present the words arranged themselves to check the calculator. I had listened to so many of my Grandmas stories I thought I had gone insane. I ran upstairs an grabbed my calculator. On it a message

help! Help me we trapped. This message is barley reaching you it's killing me this message save them the loyal ones the brave. Even against their will. Save the girl the best save them save them 1134 1 ) 0 ( 7 0 1 2

after I finished reading it turned off and when turned on blinked the message and the letters 1134


	3. The quest is awaiting

Chapter 3,

The words swirled thru my head as it all came as a shock. A girl the doctor it was true. I turn around to see my radio flicker on. I heard a voice not a man nor women but a robot. Its static crackled loudly as a message was repeated. Save us help Julie I know your there, Help. As suddenly as it started iT stopped the cackling of static just left the room. I turned around to see Grandma standing at the doorway looking astounded. Grandma I said. Sit she told me as I sat, you are a marvelous girl and you deserve to help. Help who I remarked. The Doctor she replied sincerely. I never told you but can I see your calculator she asked. Reluctanly headed it over. There she said with a quick switch. It can help you as you go. Now here take this. She handed me a box covered in paper. What is it I questioned. i opened and Grandma asked do you like it. What is it I remarked and she whispered it in my ear. Good Luck Julie You can save them as I ran downstairs and out of the house.


	4. The Journey begins

Ch.4  
I ran out the door into the frigid cold weather to find it to be snowing. It looked innocent but I knew someone somewhere in this small world needed me. I grabbed my bike and rode of to the distance looking at all the maravalous blinking lights on houses and decorations in the yard. As I drove to the center of London the streets looked deserted. Not one person outside except for an old man looking at the stars saying danger was coming danger. I stopped for a little and looked at him. "My daughter she is out there I am so worried. She was traveling but I know darkness is sure to come. If she could come back" he looked at me and continued "She could help you save the world" for a second he looked at me with the most curios face. "Now off with you Julie Sparrow save them." And he just disappeared. I continued biking along thinking of his message. Who was he I thought should I know him. At that moment I noticed I had no plan so I stopped and rested for a little. I thought to myself where to go and then I knew.  
I knew this doctor knew Torchwood and Unit. Either could help but I choose unit. I just dragged me there it's name. It was meant for me to go. I grabbed my bike and sped of in the distance to see the one place I wanted to see. A closed down UNIT. I ran inside and saw a girl. Martha Jones was her name. She looked down at me with such curiosity. "You are and why are you here" she asked me. "I am Julie sparrow. I am here to find the Doctor and to save the earth."


	5. Jones and Smith

Ch5.

"The Doctor Mickey" had called to the back out and seconds later out came a man I recognized him from somewhere. "Hey don't I know you from somewhere, wait you are that girl in the parallel universe" "Mickey" said on a warning voice. "Sorry baby" "It is ok now I am Martha that is Mickey we know the Doctor and traveled with him why are you here"

"I needed help" I remarked "He sent me this message" and I showed them the calculator and told them of the messages everywhere and the dreams. "Sounds like the doctor" Martha said. "What does 1134 1 ) 0 ( 7 ) 0 1 2 stand for" "wait a second 1134 input that to your calculator" I inserted the numbers in pressed entered and tried every option none of them worked. "Wait there is a crevasse in time and space that can rip the planet open but the doctor regulates it and uses it for energy maybe" he looked at Martha "No" Martha remarked. "Oh Yes it opened and pulled the Doctor with it and he is on the edge of the crust it is a miracle he sent you that" At that second a television crackled on and I saw a girl. Her image was hard to make out. "UNIT and Julie listen up the doctor got hurt and something is chasing us help us" a beeping noise occurred like the one you get when you dial the wrong number then an automated message came on "this is an sos message from the Tardis" "Well looks like I have to go " I remarked "take this Julie" She passed me a cell phone and a piece of paper with information on the crevasse "be save and save the world Julie"

"Wait I remember her she looks like Sally Sparrow and has the same spunk." "It runs through the family I guess" they both laughed a little the only reason was to forget the sorrow they thought was to come.


End file.
